With the advancement of network technologies, wireless communication technologies have found wide application in people's daily life. Because of the increasing demand for data transmission through wireless communication, telecommunication operators and network service suppliers often need to increase the number of base stations or expand the deployment of the base stations to improve communication quality for users.
However, when a large number of terminals occupy the resources of the same base station at the same time, the resource occupation rate of the base station will become too high, which is likely to result in a relatively high call blocking rate or call drop rate. Currently, when it comes to the management and control of the load of base stations, most of the telecommunication operators and network service suppliers only take the load of individual base stations or the load of part of the base stations of the network into consideration but do not consider whether the overall load of the network is balanced. Moreover, when the load of a base station is too large, the base station is only able to reject the connection with other terminals to avoid further occupation of the resources, but can not reduce the current load. Furthermore, although some telecommunication operators and network service suppliers has proposed to balance the load of the base stations by allowing the terminals to select and connect with a base station that has a relatively small load according to the load of individual base stations, the overall load of the base stations is not considered in this method. Thus, when several terminals select and connect with the same base station simultaneously, the load of the single base station will increase sharply to result in a relatively high call blocking rate or call drop rate.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to provide a load balancing mechanism for base stations which considers the overall load of base stations in a network, determines an offload order of overloaded base stations, and further prevents the base station that is not overloaded in the beginning from turning into an overloaded base station because of an offload procedure. In this way, the overall load of the base stations in the network can be balanced, thereby, improving the wireless resource spectrum efficiency and transmission network throughput effectively.